


A Beautiful Winter Day

by ericsonclan



Series: Ericson's Diner AU [15]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Snowmen, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23625301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Aasim and Ruby have a soft, fluffy winter date.
Relationships: Aasim/Ruby (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Ericson's Diner AU [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688374
Kudos: 2





	A Beautiful Winter Day

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Aasim was never a huge fan of winter. If anyone asked him what his favorite season was, he would sooner say fall or spring. But with her, winter seemed like a magical time. He had been so nervous when Ruby had invited him over. Sure they were dating, but every time he was around her he felt overwhelmed by all the emotions he had. As he stood in front of her apartment door, he drew a shaky breath before knocking. Ruby opened it with a warm smile appearing on her face as she saw him.

“Come on in.” She motioned him inside before closing the door behind him.

“Thanks.” Aasim said with a smile as he lifted up the two plastic bags he was holding. “I brought the ingredients you asked for.”

“Thanks, Aasim. You can just place them on the counter there.”

He did just that. As he turned to see her once again, he saw her face light up. She was staring outside her window, looking at all the freshly fallen snow.

“If you want, we could go outside for a bit before starting on the apple cider.” Aasim offered as he stood beside her.

“Just let me get my coat and mittens on.” She replied before disappearing into a room. It only took her a minute before she reappeared, covered in a red coat and green mittens. Aasim blushed slightly. _She looks so beautiful._

Ruby quickly grabbed his hands in hers and pulled him along as they made their way down the stairs. As they stood outside, Ruby looked up to the sky, watching as the snowflakes fell onto her face. “Do you want to build a snowman?” She asked with a smile. 

Aasim smiled back, nodding as the two began to build. The two laughed as they rolled snowballs into the three pieces that made up the snowman. 

Once they had placed all three snowballs, Ruby gasped. “Oh, shoot. I forgot to grab a carrot.”

“I can grab one.” Aasim offered with a small smile.

“Would you?”

“Sure.”

Within a few minutes Aasim returned with a carrot. Ruby had been busy in the minutes he was gone and had gotten two sticks and a few rocks. The two quickly assembled the remaining parts of the snowman, smiling proudly at their accomplishment as the snowman stood before them.

Ruby shivered slightly. Aasim quickly took off his scarf and offered it to her which she accepted gladly. “I’d say it’s about time we start on the apple cider.” Ruby said as she opened the door for him.

Apple cider wasn’t too hard to make. Ruby showed Aasim how to step by step.

“I love wintertime. The snow, the holidays, the food is all just so comforting.” Ruby gushed as she prepared the cinnamon sticks. “It’s my favorite time of the year.” 

Aasim nodded as he poured in the apple juice.

“What about you? What’s your favorite season?”

Aasim paused to think before answering.“Probably fall. The leaves slowly falling around you. The weather, even the air, all feels pleasant.”

Ruby nodded in agreement. “Oh. It looks like it’s just about done. Would you mind grabbing mugs from the cupboard over there?” She motioned over towards them.

“Sure.”

The couple quickly settled in under a blanket as they snuggled close to each other on the couch. They had decided to watch an old favorite of Ruby’s: _It’s a Wonderful Life_. As the two sipped their apple cider and watched the movie, Aasim gave a quick glance down at Ruby. A warm feeling filled his heart as he smiled at her.

Winter really was a magical time.


End file.
